


Make a Deduction

by TeaCub90



Series: Cups of Tea and 221Bs [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Domestic, Gen, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaCub90/pseuds/TeaCub90
Summary: ‘That from Irene?’
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Cups of Tea and 221Bs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659088
Kudos: 33





	Make a Deduction

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *says I'm taking a break from this fandom; lies*

* * *

‘That from Irene?’ John asks with a knowing grin as Sherlock’s mobile moans over breakfast on Valentine’s day. Sherlock glances between him and his phone; looking not so much caught as simply uncomfortable.

‘Probably.’ A pause; his gaze flits to John. ‘Does it bother you? There’s nothing -’

‘Wh – _no.’_ John spills his tea in his haste to reassure him, because although he’s been many things in his life, raging, overly-possessive tit he most certainly is _not,_ thankyou. ‘No, Sherlock, that’s fine, I – I get it.’ He wants to laugh at the dubious look on Sherlock’s face; places a hand over his, comforting.

‘Look – I know what she means to you,’ he says, as gently as he can manage. ‘And I know that – you’re _something_ to her. She’s _like_ you,’ he shrugs, because that’s the simple truth of it, dark hair, knowing smirks, brains above the crowd. ‘And that’s – that’s reassuring, yeah? She probably doesn’t want to feel alone.’

He smiles at the phone, absurdly glad that Irene Adler is out there, _alive,_ even if he’s in no hurry to see her again. That Sherlock, _here_ beside him, no longer feels compelled to keep this secret.

‘And I also know,’ he adds with a soft squeeze to Sherlock’s hand, ‘exactly what _I_ mean to you.’ Rising, he taps his plate. ‘More bacon?’

*


End file.
